


Late Night Conversations

by Pres310



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Childhood Trauma, I just need some reassurance right now, M/M, Other, Texting, purely a vent fic, so why not emotionally project, they're matesprits because I said so, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Murrit texts Dismas at an unusually late hour...
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin
Kudos: 22





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask- no I'm not okay and yes I made this purely to vent <3

\----UnclaspedKahuna [ UK ] has begun pestering GigantisDebilitation [ GD ] at 03:46 AM----

UK: >([Yo)

GD: Hello?///  
GD: Murrit it is///  
GD: BEYOND l/\te///

UK: >([Is t#is a bad time?)  
UK: >([Cuz if so)  
UK: >([Feel free 2 tune my s#it out)  
UK: >([I’m just kinda)  
UK: >([T#inkin #ere)

GD: No, I c/\n listen///  
GD: Can’t re/\lly sleep either///  
GD: You good?///

UK: >([Definitely not good)  
UK: >([Like beyond not good)  
UK: >([I mean define good)  
UK: >([And t#en look up t#e antonym)  
UK: >([T#is ugly face is probs t#e first t#ing t#at pops up)

GD: Wow///  
GD: I’m sorry, Murrit///  
GD: I think?///  
GD: I just///  
GD: Bluh///  
GD: W/\nna t/\lk?///

UK: >([Yea#, kinda w#at I turned up to do)  
UK: >([Sorry just)  
UK: >([TL;DR w#at t#e literal absolute positive FUCK was anybody t#inking w#en t#ey let me #ave internet access as a lil kid)  
UK: >([Like t#at exposed and desensitized me to so muc# gross s#it and my intrusive t#ots really just do not #elp)  
UK: >([Like. T#ey’re so common now and I know I'm not gross)  
UK: >([I know I was groomed because)  
UK: >([Nobody told me w#at to look for or even told me anyfin back t#en)  
UK: >([But fuuuuccckk)  
UK: >([Ive #ad intrusive t#oug#ts for so long t#at its p#ysically fucked up my mind n s#it)  
UK: >([I wanna get rid of em)  
UK: >([Don’t know #ow)  
UK: >([N some of Em are just vague??? But very prevalent)  
UK: >([And like)  
UK: >([Everyfin back t#en just feels #azy and like it didn't really #appen and t#at my c#ild#ood wasn't my own. Like I just popped into existence)  
UK: >([And I know I repressed sum s#it)  
UK: >([Fuck, Dismas)  
UK: >([I’m just so scared t#at some s#it genuinely p#ysically did #appen to me and t#at I just don't remember it)  
UK: >([And I #ate t#at I've been exposed to #orrible s#it for so long t#at I'm mostly numb now)  
UK: >([Even if it's just #orror and disgust)  
UK: >([I want to feel somefin)  
UK: >([Please)  
UK: >([I just want it all to stop)  
UK: >([I know I embrace being weird n s#it but t#is is one specific area w#ere I just wanna feel normal)

GD: Th/\t’s///  
GD: Th/\t’s a lot to process///  
GD: Fuck it, this is serious, I’m dropping the quirk///  
GD: Murrit I know you and I love you///  
GD: And I am so goddamn proud of you for being able to trust me enough to tell me this///  
GD: I'm so sorry that this happened to you///  
GD: But I want you to know that this isn't going to last forever///  
GD: And if there is anything I can do to help, please tell me///

UK: >([I u### really do not know)  
UK: >([But t#ank you so muc#)  
UK: >([Love you too)

GD: Also- I think I’m picking up what you're putting down///  
GD: You're not gross, you were exposed to horrible things as a kid and it fucked with your growth///  
GD: And you went so long without words to it that it got normalized in your brain///  
GD: And now you're healing and it feels like it's too late but it isn't///  
GD: You are going to heal from this///

UK: >([Youre probably rig#t)  
UK: >([I’m also just)  
UK: >([Beyond scared)  
UK: >([It feels like I #ave some second brain w#o’s just yikes and also my own worst enemy)

GD: I understand///  
GD: Want me to come over?///  
GD: I might be able to help a bit more in person, but I understand if you're uncomfortable///

UK: >([Na#, its good, you know t#e way #ere)  
UK: >([It kinda. #elps too.)

GD: I’ll be there in a few///

\----UnclaspedKahuna [ UK ] has stopped pestering GigantisDebilitation [ GD ]----


End file.
